nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The N-Force
The N-Force (named to be the N- Titans) is a superhero team that rivaled the N-Men. Their first appearance was in Nicktoons Go! The team Consists of The InvinciBubble (SpongeBob), Mr. SuperAwesomeness (Patrick), Plant Girl (Sam), Ace Savvy (Lincoln), One-Eyed Jack (Clyde), Jazz Phantom (Jazz) Redeemed Avatar (Dani), Black Mist (Misty), Voltageous (Frankie Stein), Wonder Wolf (Clawdeen Wolf), Sun Bat (Draculaura), Dead Fast (Ghoulia), Iron Invader (Zim), The Spy Riser (Dib), and the Full House Gang (the Loud Sisters). By the end of the two part episode of The N-Factor, the team brings in the N-Men after a brief rivalry. Afterwards, the team expands into more members: Teen Titan (Jenny Wakeman/XJ9), Doomed Avatar (Danny), Sir Pinch-A-Lot (Mr. Krabs), Sour Note (Squidward), The Rodent (Sandy), Polterghoul (Spectra), Weberella (Wydowna), The Mighty B (Bessie), Game Master (Gaz) and Frosty Storm (Abbey Bominable). It also features a new member in the season 1 finale of Nicktoons Go!, "Rise of the Big G's", Plank-Ton (Plankton) The known members: *SpongeBob SquarePants - "The InvinciBubble": Invincibubble can use his "wand" on top of his head to blow bubbles, as the "wand" has the advantage to cover the items and enemies. The strength of his bubble blast is so strong that he can use it to fly through the air, while carrying somebody. The bubbles can also be condensed and used as physical projectiles that inflict major damage on opponents. *Patrick Star - "Mr. SuperAwesomeness": His powers are telekinesis, being able to make ice cream fly towards him or enemies. *Sam Manson - "Plant Girl": A parody of Poison Ivy, Tarzan, and Spiderman. She became this when Undergrowth's soul has convinced her to unleash her inner power and she was found by the InvinciBubble and Mr. SuperAwesomeness. The three teamed up to find a team of heroes who were left out and form the N-Titans. This form gave her the power to control plants, including the vines on her back, shoot blinding pollen out of her hands, Tarzan Yell to contact with other plants from far distances, acrobatic skills, and limitless flight. Her outfit is the same outfit as her plant girl version. *Lincoln Loud - "Ace Savvy": The superhero version of Lincoln Loud. He and Clyde were sought out by the InvinciBubble, Mr. SuperAwesomeness, and Plant Girl, wanting them to join their team. He has the ability to summons cards as his weapon of choice. To also help, Ace Savvy can call upon the rest of the Full House Gang (the Loud Sisters) *Clyde McBride - "One-Eyed Jack": The superhero version of Clyde McBride. He and Clyde were sought out by the InvinciBubble, Mr. SuperAwesome, and Plant Girl, wanting them to join their team. *Jazz Fenton - "Jazz Phantom": A female parody of Danny Phantom. When she got strucked by Dib's Super Gainer, her hair turned grey with a red suit as she became a half-ghost like her brother. She has the same powers as her brother and Dani, only with a yellow color. *Dani Phantom - "Redeemed Avatar": When she got strucked by Dib's Super Gainer, she got equipped with a battle suit, similar to Danny's Doomed Avatar Battlesuit, combining her ghostly energy with the numerous power ups of the virtual world. *Misty - "Black Mist" - After being paid 1,000 bucks to join the team and struck by Dib's Super Gainer, she became twice the alien she was before. As her current powers are more powered up, she has new one. For example, the power to summon little helpers (similar to Nega-Wisps), which she calls them her brothers, for assistance, throw her violet frisby blade at enemies creating a void that sucks them in and explodes, and she can paralyze enemies with a deadly glare. She can also become supersized during tough situations. * Frankie Stein - "Voltageous": When she got struck by Dib's Super Gainer, her electricity became powerful like a thousand fold. This is a parody of Storm and Electro from the Marvel series. Her powers are Electric Strike, Electro-Ball, Zapper Eyes, Electric Shock Wave, and Flashback. * Clawdeen Wolf - "Wonder Wolf": When she got struck by Dib's Super Gainer, she was developed with a shield which she used in most situations. She is super fast, super strong, and super fashionable. She can also let out a really loud howl to push away her opponents if surrounded. Her catchphrase: "A Howling Force for Justice!" * Draculaura - "Sun Bat": After getting struck by Dib's Super Gainer, she grew bright light wings from the Sun. This is a parody of Wonder Woman and Batgirl. Her outfit is almost the same outfit as Wonder Woman's. Her powers are Flight, Super Screech, Sun Shine, Sun Beam, Sun Shine Knuckle, Bright Blinder, and Sunlight Blaze. * Ghoulia Yelps - "Dead Fast": After getting struck by Dib's Super Gainer, her speed became faster as usual. This is a parody of The Flash. Her powers are Gravity Hold, Quick Speed, Speed Scream, Time Stopper, and Dizzy Snap. *Invader Zim- "Iron Invader": After he was struck by Dib's Super Gainer, he became this parody of Iron Man, Mega Man, and Cyborg. The Super Gainer gave him a Crimson/Violet iron suit that gave him the power of flight,, and the power to shoot powerful light beams out of his iron hands. It even includes various powers that Mega Man has (for example, Charge Shot, Flame Blast, Tornado Hold, Plant Barrier, Leaf Shield, Time Stopper, Round Cutter, Super Arm, Gemini Cannon, Magnet Missile, Needle Cannon, Metal Blade, Spark Shock, Slash Claw, Ice Slasher, Skull Barrier, Danger Wrap, Flash Stopper, Shadow Blade, Hyper Bomb, Air Shooter, Crash Bomber, Flame Sword, and Hard Knuckle). Also, he can transform into a powerful irken laser cannon. *Dib Membrane- "The Membrane" - The leader of the N-Titans. He is able to shoot rays of blue static electricity. He also has Membrane Technology and enhanced abililites, like acrobatics. *Jenny XJ9 - "Teen Titan" - In Nicktoons Go! Episode: New Friends, New Monsters, and a Talking Snake, she, along with Danny, Wydowna, Spectra, Abbey, Gaz, and Bessie, snuck into the N-Titans' HQ, where she used Dib's Super-Gainer on herself. She wears the same outfit when she was a part of the Teen Team. *Danny Phantom - "Doomed Avatar": *Wydowna Spider- "Weberella": *Spectra Vondergeist - "Polterghoul": *Abbey Bominable - "Frosty Storm": *Mr. Krabs - "Sir-Pinch-A-Lot: *Squidward Tentacles - "Sour Note": *Sandy Cheeks - "The Rodent": *Gaz - "Game Master": *Bessie Higgenbottom - "Mighty B": History The N-Factor, Part 1 They were formed when Spongebob felt like he was too scared to fight bad guys ever since the Syndicate returned. One night, Spongebob and Patrick found a page from back when they fought Burgerbeard for the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. They used it to become their superhero counterparts and soon found Sam, now as Plant Girl. With that, they teamed up as a super trio and start out fighting crime around Bikini Bottom, Retroville, Dimmsdale, and Amity Park. Around the time they arrived at Lincoln's Neighborhood, they realized their group could use a little expanding just in case.They soon sought out Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde to add as a bonus, seeing as they have super alter egos themselves. They also seeked out more members to add to their super group. The five eventually found Jazz, Dani, Misty, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura. Ghoulia, Zim, and even Dib. Dib managed to create a machine to super-fy the recruits (with the exception of the Full House Gang since they have gadgets) and even himself as the leader. And that was when the N-Titans were formed. The N-Factor, Part 2 In the second part of the episode, the N-Titans started travelling through other dimensions, one-by-one, taking out crimes commitments, which were in fact taken care of by other heroes that they were unaware of (for example, the TMNT from 2012, Sanjay and Craig, Po, the Penguins, Korra, and the Breadwinners), worrying them. The superheroes also managed to take down most of Professor Calamitous' top recruits, throwing them in prison in the process while in a song montage ("Wild Ones" by Flo Rida ft. Sia) Afterward, the gang was happy for their triumph over the clutches of evil (even though Zim thought of it as a way to invade earth without any interruptions), but found on the news that the N-Men were becoming really jealous. At the Candy Bar, they began to think of a plan to stop the feud from going any further. Each thought of a plan of their own, but Spongebob eventually con-formulated a desperate and far-fetched plan which the rest could benefit from. Spongebob's plan was, "First, Patrick will call Jimmy and his friends, pretending to be their coach from Lindberg Elementary, and tell them that they have to go to school. When they leave their houses each, the team hacks into the email and send a message to each of the five, posing as a mysterious stranger to get them to agree to a super secret superhero meeting at the park by nightfall. Once done, they "borrow" some of their old clothes, then break for lunch (since he is thinking Krabby Patties). Afterwards, they proceed through town with the clothes and cross down to the Retroville Park. Once there, some of the team will dress as some of the N-Titans and tell the N-Men that they are in danger, and that Plant Girl is a horrible, carnivorous monster, and that they are the survivors who escaped. Then Sam jumps out as Plant Girl, scaring the N-Men away." Dib looked at this as a perfect plan, but said to make sure nothing else goes bad with the plan. After going through it and perfecting it in flashbacks, they proceeded with their plan, eventually succeeding successfully, only then to the point where they found the abandoned Astrocar. They quickly figured out that it belonged to Jimmy, but some of the team insist on driving it to someplace for a vacation. So, they immediately worked together to fix up the Astrocar, and they take off. However, above Area 86, on the way to their destination, they slowly started realizing that the N-Men could have anticipated their plan and might be coming after them to get their revenge before they took off, since they noticed that they did not get suspicious; not even once. The N-Men quickly tried to catch up to the Astrocar, seemingly furious at what the N-Titans tried to do. The N-Titans barely escaped, until they crashed into a huge rock, and the two superhero teams encountered each other, with no other choice but to fight. But, the N-Men had the upper hand: Jenny, El Tigre, White Pantera, and Puma Loco. After a crazy battle, the N-Men slowly realized that the N-Titans were not what they seem. After a brief confession, the two teams made amends. All of a sudden, the other heroes, who witnessed the N-Titans, found them, wondering if they are alright. This confused the team, only to find out that the heroics they did back in the other dimensions were done by the other heroes, not them. However, Jimmy explains that they can work together to do some real heroics, which the others agreed.Category:Nicktoons